scribblefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Aquacadet
Welcome Hi, welcome to Scribblenauts Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Generic Guns page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hawkian (Talk) 02:37, September 17, 2009 Greetings! I'd be happy to supply pictures for all the guns you are adding. I may not get to it tonight, but don't worry, I will. :) It's no big deal, but there are a few formatting requirements you should follow in the future. I'm about to make some changes to the "Projectile Weapons" page and you'll be able to see what I mean, but: *Each individual object (not word; I.e., the stuff you listed under handgun as "words" all goes on one page, probably called "Gun," with the other words listed in the "Synonyms" field. See Template:Object. You can make redirect pages so that everything goes to that page, let me know if you need help with this! *The page you made should really be a category. When it's ready, check out Projectile weapons, I am migrating it now. This is an awesome contribution, and please keep making them! The wiki's getting better every hour. --Hawkian 03:08, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Category:Projectile Weapons K, check the Projectile weapons, Gun, and Revolver pages to see what I mean. Also, did you add the category to your user talk page? That's not sposed ta be there! :P I'm going afk for a while, but feel free to leave me any questions on my talk page!--Hawkian 03:30, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I've been following the NeoGAF thread for awhile now. I have yet to create an account on there though so I joined here instead. I'm VERY new to the wiki thing and still getting the hang of it. Yeah I was wondering how you put a object template there.... Thanks! No problem! Don't forget to sign your posts with a sig, use four tildes like this ~~~~ to do it. Also, see the note I made on the main home page about adding the shout box. We can now chat! --Hawkian 23:22, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Useful animals Good idea! This concept will be covered by categories, though. Don't worry, I know there's a lot to take in! Here's what you do: If any of the animals that you listed don't have a page yet, make a new one. It can just be a placeholder for now. Then, add the categories that apply at the bottom. Let me know if you need help doing this. For example, the Reindeer would get the Animals, Mounts, and Flight categories added. Just use your instincts, someone can always add or correct things later. If you just start typing in the box, the categories that already exist will show up in a dropdown. So you don't lose them, here is what you put on the Useful animals page: "Flying, Ride-able animals (These would get Animals, Mounts, and Flight, and Pegasus would also get Fictional creatures, while Pterodactyl would also get Dinosaurs) Pegasus, reindeer, pterodactyl edit Other Ride-able animals (These would get Animals and Mounts, the unicorn Fictional creatures and the dolphin Aquatic) Sauropod, giraffe, elephant, horse, unicorn, dolphin" Seriously, don't worry about it if this is too complicated for now. The important thing is making the pages for those objects. Categories are easy to add later. I am posting a big list of all the categories we have now on the Main Discussion page. Thanks again for all your work!!!--Hawkian 00:54, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the help I'm glad you have the patience to deal with such a newbie. I'm slightly confused though... Are we just linking to the category pages or what? Nope, at the bottom of every page there is an "Add Category" button. Click that, then type the name of it. Then if you go to that category page, the page will be listed! And don't worry about being a newbie. I had some very helpful people take care of me when i was learning wikis and I'm just paying it forward! --Hawkian 02:52, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Oh, yeah, I figured that out a little later on but I figured it out on my own. Thank you very much! Templates Just a couple quick notes on the templates :) *The box title is not the name of the page or object, it's "Object Information." But this is actually autofilled by the template, so just leave that line out completely. ;) *The "type" field should be the HIGHEST category the object belongs to, and you actually link it. So if it's a creature, no matter what kind, fictional, large, mount, whatever, you put Creature. If it's an NPC from lawyer to martian to knight, you put NPC. *Remember, EVERY object gets at the very least the Objects category, no matter what it is. That category will (ahem... maybe) eventually contain every summonable object in Scribblenauts. Loving your pages. Keep up the good work! Did you see we totally passed the other wiki in articles? We rule. :D --Hawkian 01:47, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Again, Thank you. I have a very good grasp of the wiki now. Just for the purpose of checking, I put type the same as categories? --Aquacadet 02:17, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Yes, but just one- whatever the like, most basic one is. Actually, here, I can give you a list. Type could be: *Building (this includes structures like bridges/poles/walls) *Container (basket/safe/cage) *Creature *Food (including drinks of course) *NPC *Tool *Usable item (chloroform, paint) *Vegetation (but if you make a page for a plant just redirect to vegetation *Vehicle *Weapon *Wearable item (goggles, armor) I'll add this to the template doc as well. Thanks for inspiring me ;) --Hawkian 03:02, September 20, 2009 (UTC)